fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kutsamada Kalypto
|weaknesses = , |move = Toxic Pollen |creator = Werequaza86 }} Just because something is blind, it doesn’t mean it’s harmless. Kutsamada Kalypto is perhaps the best example of that, as this blind and calm dragon has been shown to be capable of ruining entire ecosystems. Physiology Kutsamada Kalypto is a griffon-like Elder Dragon that shares a similar body shape with the likes of Teostra. It is covered in dark purple, almost black feathers with yellow specks that seem to shimmer across its body. The head features a large parrot beak with a crest like a Black Palm Cockatoo. Their front feet are also zygodactyl like parrots, while the back feet seem to be almost lion-like. Kutsamada Kalypto also has a large pair of feathered wings. It has long and wavy tail feathers that make it look like it has multiple tails. Behavior Kutsamada Kalypto is a fairly calm Elder Dragon. It is mostly blind and relies on Tekuro to lead it around using strange lights. In return, Kutsamada Kalypto shelters the Neopterons in its feathers and protects them from predators. The Elder Dragon feeds on various large fruits, using its front feet much like a parrot. Abilities Kutsamada Kalypto produces this pollen-like substance that is extremely toxic to breathe in. This pollen goes through a chemical reaction when mixed with liquid, causing the pollen to liquify and spread. This allows Kutsamada Kalypto to be incredibly disastrous to its own environment, as something as simple as passing through a small river can taint the whole thing. The Tekuro’s body oils are enough to set off the pollen’s reaction, helping Kutsamada be a dangerous force when in combat. Due to Kutsamada Kalypto being blind, it relies on Tekuro to find its targets. Tekuro will surround the hunter constantly to alert the Elder Dragon to their location. Kutsamada can spit a toxic blast at surprisingly far ranges, and Tekuro will line up toward an enemy, helping it aim. This blast causes Deadly Poison. Kutsamada can leave pollen clouds behind, which cause a toxic puddle if it comes into contact with Tekuro. These toxic puddles will drain a hunter’s max health. It can send off a line of pollen as well, which is usually followed by a trio of Tekuro coming out of the dragon’s feathers, and flying through the pollen line, causing a large poison puddle. Kutsamada is also surprisingly agile. It doesn’t fly from area to area, but it can hover in the air and jump around quite a bit. When it reaches 20% health, Kutsamada Kalypto gains a second rage mode where it is surrounded by an aura of toxic pollen that slowly drains a hunter’s max health if they remain close. Its attacks will also become faster and leave behind pollen clouds. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor HR Defense: 330-690 GR Defense: 640-830 Fire: 10 Water: 0 Thunder: 10 Ice: -15 Dragon: -25 Skills: Negate Poison, Wide Range +2, Repeat Offender Weapons Longsword Smoggy Demise Hazy Ruination Sword and Shield Poison Feathers Toxic Skin Hunting Horn Howling Song Wailing Sorrow Chargeblade Poisoned Affection Polluted Love Light Bowgun Failed Shot Dead Weight Theme Quests High Rank G Rank Notes *Kutsamada Kalypto’s head, both front feet, both wings, and tail feathers can all be wounded. *Kutsamada Kalypto is immune to flashbombs. *Slaying enough Tekuro will make it difficult for Kutsamada Kalypto to aim its attacks, but they will eventually keep respawning from the Elder Dragon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Werequaza86